


Shiverburn

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Humorous Ending, Ice Play, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Swap, Scratching, Sensation Play, Summer, Temperature Play, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the middle of a heatwave, the air conditioner breaks, and the window unit won't work. Mike finds other ways to cool off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiverburn

Murphy’s Law: anything that could possibly go wrong; will. It certainly applied to this situation.

The air conditioner was broken, and nothing could be done about it until the glacier that had formed around the unit melted. That would take at least another day. The backup plan was to dig the window unit out of the basement, lug it upstairs, and put it in the master bedroom window so everyone could congregate in at least one decently cool room overnight.

That plan lasted all of five minutes before the window unit died as well.

As if getting the window unit up two flights of stairs hadn’t been hard enough, Joel needed Mike’s help to get the goddamned thing back out of the window and onto the floor to open it up and see what was wrong. He cursed under his breath as he tried to get the stripped screws to budge, and would discard one tool in favor of another when each previous attempt failed.

Since the temperature was almost in the triple digits, both Mike and Joel were wearing considerably less than normal. Mike was sprawled out on the bedroom floor in a pair of navy blue swim trunks. Joel wore a sleeveless white top and a pair of short cutoffs. He had a tendency to wear really short shorts when it got hot outside. Mike didn’t have the heart to tell Joel how ridiculous he looked whenever he wore them.

“I envy the ‘bots,” Joel stated as he finally got a handle on one of the screws. “They aren’t as sensitive to heat as we are.”

“Where are they, anyway?” Mike asked.

“Out back playing in the sprinkler.” By this point, Joel had successfully removed the first screw and began working on another one.

“That sounds fun. I’ll be back.” With that, Mike jumped up off the floor and ran out of the room. 

Joel grinned and chuckled to himself as he poked at the second screw. Mike really was an overgrown kid. It was unclear how much time had passed by the time Joel pulled out the second screw and attempted to get a grip on another stripped screw, but when he looked up again, Mike came back into the room with slightly damp skin and wet swim trunks, holding three extremely warm bottles of water.

“I wish they’d quit leaving these outside. Who wants to drink warm water?” Mike noticed that the label on one of the bottles was missing. “No, wait a minute. That one’s mine.”

Joel smiled derisively. “You were saying?”

“Oh, shut up.” Mike set the bottles down on the floor. “I couldn’t pick up all the bottles though. Gypsy yelled at me since I was apparently stealing fourteenth base.”

“Would you take those off already?” There was a hint of irritation in Joel’s voice. “You’re getting water all over everything.” Sure enough, Mike’s swim trunks were dripping onto the carpet, forming small puddles where he stood.

“I guess I’ll just go naked then.” Mike headed over to the bathroom for a towel. 

“Fine. You do that.” Joel grimaced as he pried out the third screw and began prodding the final one, which was not budging very easily. Mike came back, dried off at this point, with a towel draped around his waist.

“You need help with that?”

“Nah, I’m good.” By this point, Joel had figured out what he was doing and pulled out the last screw before pulling the cover off the window unit. After brushing aside the decades of dust bunnies that had gathered along the mechanical skeleton, Joel frowned and cursed under his breath again. 

“The compressor’s shot,” he announced. “It’s a lost cause. They haven’t made parts like this since the Carter administration.” He pushed aside the window unit, defeated.

“So now what?” Mike inquired.

“Well, either we open all the windows, run the fans, and hope for the best until tomorrow…or get a hotel room. That option seems extreme, though.” Joel pulled off his shirt and used it to wipe his face before tossing it aside. “God, it’s hot in here.”

“Go run through the sprinkler,” Mike suggested.

“That would require getting up.” Joel flopped onto his back and noticed Mike leave the room again out of the corner of his eye. He then rolled onto his left side and stared up at the window, savoring the miniscule breeze blowing across his skin. 

Joel then shrieked as a sudden deluge of ice plummeted onto him. He turned his head and looked up to see Mike holding the ice bucket from the freezer.

“The hell was _that_ for?!” Joel snapped.

“You weren’t getting up and I wasn’t about to listen to you complain about the heat all day.” 

“Okay, fine, but did you really have to use all of the ice that was in the freezer?” Joel pushed himself back into a seated position, and several ice cubes tumbled off his body onto the floor. “Put that back before we end up with ice all over everything in there.” 

“Fine,” Mike sighed, voice trailing off as he went back downstairs. 

Joel picked up one of the ice cubes and rubbed it over his wrists. When Mike came back in, he threw the cube at Mike. “There. How do you like _that?_ ” It missed Mike and bounced harmlessly off the floor.

“You need better aim than that.” Mike knelt down to retrieve the cube and threw it back at Joel. The impact against Joel’s left shoulder stung a little. Joel then picked up a handful of ice cubes and chucked them haphazardly at Mike.

The situation soon devolved into a full-fledged mock ice fight, although most of the cubes missed their targets. Mike grabbed one, shoved it into the palm of his hand, and slapped his hand against the back of Joel’s neck, snickering as Joel squealed at the contact.

“Oh, so that’s how we’re playing now?” Joel pulled on Mike’s towel just enough to create a small gap, and dropped a handful of ice cubes down the opening. 

Mike immediately jerked away, screaming and flailing about like a Mexican jumping bean on crack even after the ice was no longer in contact with his skin. Joel couldn’t help but laugh.

“Okay, fine. You win. That’s playing dirty though.” Mike sat back down on the floor.

“But I made you scream, didn’t I?” Joel asked matter-of-factly, smirking mischievously.

“Oh, just once? I’ve made _you_ scream plenty of times.” Mike grinned roguishly, then picked up a stray ice cube and ran his fingers over it before crawling next to Joel. He held half of the ice in his fist and ran the remainder across Joel’s neck.

“What are you doing?” The back of the neck had been a shock, but the ice against the rest of Joel’s neck provided some welcome relief.

“Seeing if I can make you scream again.” Mike rubbed the ice over another small portion of Joel’s neck, and then placed his clasped hand against Joel’s shoulder as he licked and nibbled at the skin, hot breath heavy against the cold surface. He idly watched the water drip down from his hand onto the other man’s chest, then trickle further down the skin.

“What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” Joel eyed Mike absentmindedly, unsure of what to make of the sudden turn of events. 

“Just a little idea you gave me.” Mike placed his free hand on the back of Joel’s head and gently pushed him forward into a deep kiss as he opened his other hand slightly, letting it drift slowly downwards, and feeling Joel jump a little when the ice brushed over his left nipple. Mike briefly returned the ice to the nipple and slid it slightly further down, letting it melt as he kissed the other man more forcefully, pressing his tongue forward. Joel shuddered at first, but then remained rigidly in place, staring questioningly once Mike pulled away.

Mike was down on his hands and knees now, eyeing Joel intently as he lapped at the rivulets of water running down the other man’s skin. He felt Joel relax slightly underneath him as he ran his tongue back and forth across a small patch of skin just above Joel’s left thigh before abruptly pulling back.

“You know…” Whenever Mike got that look in his eyes, Joel knew that meant trouble for him. “I bet you’re really sensitive now.”

“What do you m— _ACK!_ ” Joel’s thought immediately ceased when he felt the edges of Mike’s teeth and tongue against his left nipple. 

“I thought so.” Mike briefly scanned the room for a moment, and Joel was almost afraid to ask what was on his mind. “I wonder...how would _this_ feel?” Without warning, Mike suddenly reached for one of the bottles of water and placed it on the left side of Joel’s chest.

 _There_ was that scream Mike had been hoping for. 

“What the hell?!” The expression on Joel’s face was a hybrid between panic and confusion, but the growing bulge in Joel’s shorts told Mike everything he needed to know.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Now Mike was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. “I figured you would.” Mike languidly kissed his way down the other man’s chest; then paused to glance up at Joel before placing his hands on the button of Joel’s shorts. “Unless you…want me to stop?”

Joel blankly gazed down at Mike, feeling himself twitch a little all of a sudden. “…No.” 

“No what?” Mike asked teasingly. 

Joel grunted lowly in frustration, unsure whether he could verbalize the myriad of thoughts and sensations swirling throughout his core. “I mean…keep going…whatever you’re doing.” 

The gleam in Mike’s eyes reflected pure aggression as he arched up Joel’s chest, licking and biting at the left nipple while slowly undoing the shorts, zigzagging them down as far as they would go in that position before letting his hands wander. Mike idly dragged his fingertips back and forth across the skin of Joel’s thighs, basking in the increasing urgency of Joel’s breathing as he reached into the denim cage and lightly massaged the throbbing cock imprisoned inside before arching up and licking a scorching hot path up Joel’s chest before pulling away and sitting on his heels. Mike lasciviously watched Joel, whose eyes and slightly parted lips were pleading for Mike to continue.

“Tell me what you want,” Mike purred as he returned his hands to the shorts and pushed down; aided by Joel, who raised his hips enough for Mike to push the material off and toss the remainder of Joel’s clothing across the room.

“Mike…” Joel’s left leg twitched as he tilted his hips closer to the hand sliding up his thigh.

“Well?” Mike’s voice dropped as he abruptly paused, eyeing Joel intently.

“Mike, please…” The earlier uncertainty had given way to primal desire, robbing Joel of his mental facilities. “Touch me, _please…_ ”

“Say it,” the other man hissed, scraping his nails across the tender flesh.

“I want you to touch me!” Joel exclaimed desperately, shrinking back from the sudden loss of physical and mental control as the sudden vulnerability surged throughout his subconscious. 

The expression of lust on Mike’s face was almost sadistic as he firmly and deliberately dragged his hand up and down Joel’s cock a few times before inching closer and flicking his tongue across the tip, smiling when he heard the other man gasp. Mike brushed his lips across the head briefly before sliding down to the hilt, eliciting a long, drawn-out moan in response. 

Shivering, Joel tangled his fingers in Mike’s hair, trying not to unravel as he watched Mike sliding back and forth between his legs. There was a sudden gleam in Mike’s eyes as he stopped and pulled away before pushing himself back up onto his knees and reaching behind Joel. Joel stared in confusion until he saw Mike retrieve a half-melted ice cube, then pop it into his mouth before biting down and breaking it into smaller pieces.

Joel shuddered in sudden realization before Mike moved back down and immediately rammed his mouth forward, taking Joel entirely to the hilt. He was screaming now, clawing the skin on Mike’s shoulders as the other man slammed down hard and fast; the contrasting sensations firing nerves he never knew existed to full throttle. Mike was relentless; his tongue and mouth moving in tandem, forceful and tender at the same time as they milked the first few drops out of Joel prior to the hot, sticky sweet surge cascading down his throat as Joel came undone, scratching crisscross patterns across Mike’s skin during the meteoric lapse of reason. 

Joel let himself fall backwards and remain there, disheveled and breathless, eyes not quite focusing correctly, whimpering pathetically as Mike drew back; briefly wiping his glistening mouth with the back of his hand before kneeling down and resting on his ankles. Once he regained his physical and mental acumen, he drew a long, ragged breath before exhaling gradually.

“Well…that was unexpected.”

Mike laughed softly and removed the towel from around his waist, rearranging himself so that he was now kneeling on the linen since he was beginning to get brush burn from the carpet. Between that and the marks up and down his back, he idly wondered how many days he would need to wear pants to cover up the redness on his legs.

The musings were interrupted when Joel spoke again. “But now I _really_ need a shower.” 

“But you cooled off, didn’t you?”

“You have some very interesting methods of climate control.” After a few initially unsuccessful attempts to move his arms, Joel pushed himself into a seated position before progressively standing up on slightly trembling legs. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Mike slip his hand between his legs while still watching him.

Joel’s voice became stern as he changed his disposition; reasserting himself after Mike had caught him off guard. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Mike was taken aback slightly and blinked in confusion. “Uh, well…you said you were taking a shower, so I figured—” His speech abruptly halted when Joel’s hand darted down and immediately clutched his wrist.

“I am.” Joel’s grip was tighter now, voice authoritarian as his eyes steeled over, his gaze making Mike shudder. “You’re coming with me.” 

Mike rose wordlessly, arousal at the sudden dominance coursing through his veins as he surrendered the use of his arm and allowed Joel to lead him into the bathroom.  
***  
Gypsy disregarded the sound of running water as she trudged into the kitchen and scoured the cabinets for a clean glass. Once she found one, she pulled open the fridge with her jaw, and was pleased to find there was still plenty of lemonade left. 

Her pleasure turned to annoyance when she opened the freezer door to find the ice bucket empty. 

“HEY!” Gypsy shrieked. _“What happened to all of the ice?!”_


End file.
